Third Day Alone
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Three days after Sasuke breaks up with Naruto. Song fic. Song You Were Meant For Me and I Was Meant For You by Jewel SasuNaru Mildly Sad Happy ending Mature for the fact its boyxboy love


Third Day Alone

RamenKitsune

SasuNaru-ish

Song: You were meant for me and I was meant for you

Artist: Jewel  
I don't own Naruto or this song (well I do have it on C.D. but still)

This is fan made which means of course it doesn't follow the Manga or Anime.

Hi ya pplz lolcakes... Okay now that I'm done with that...Here is a sad one shot that. Hope you all eat it up like you did my last song fic.

* * *

Third Day Alone

_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._

Naruto's hand hit the alarm clock in annoyance. He didn't know why he forgot to turn off the clock, it was Saturday, his day off from work. He wanted, no needed, sleep. He rolled over and looked at the wall.

_I feel so far from where I've been_

"Sasuke..." he whispered, touching the empty spot in the bed. He sighed, not allowing himself to cry again, and got up.

_I got my eggs and my pancakes too  
I got my maple syrup, everything but you._

"Strawberry pancakes..." he said lifelessly as he picked at them. Then he eat them, not savoring the taste of the doe or the fruit, honestly the only thing that stayed was the overly sweet syrup. He drank some of his orange juice, washing away the sweet.

_I break the yolks, make a smiley face_

The eggs were different. He eat them slowly. Once done he rinsed his plate and put the stuff he used to make breakfast in the dishwasher and ran it.

_I kinda like it in my brand new place_

Naruto walked into the bathroom and started the shower. He took his clothes off and put them in the basket and stepped into the abnormally hot water. He washed himself slowly, but hard, making sure he got ever spot. Then he cleaned his hair, peach filling the air. Once he finished, he grabbed the towel off the holder close to the tub, so he wouldn't drip water on the floor. Sasuke always hated that.

_I wipe the spots off the mirror_

Once dry, he wrapped the towel around his waste. He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked himself over, hating the sight of the bags under his eyes. He sighed. 'What did I do?' he thought, running his hand threw his wet hair. He'd been doing that a lot the past few days, wonder what made the Uchiha yell those hateful words and kick him out.

_Don't leave the keys in the door  
Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

He got dressed and put the towel on the holder so it would dry, something else Sasuke would yell at him when he didn't do it.

_Dreams last for so long_

He grabbed his cell phone, looking to see if the Uchiha called. But he didn't.

_even after you're gone_

He sighed and put it in his pocket.

_I know you love me_

He knew the Uchiha didn't mean that he hated him. He didn't mean that he never loved him. No, Sasuke did love him. Naruto just needed to figure out what he did wrong, then apologize to him.

_And soon you will see_

Then Sasuke would forgive him and it would be okay.

_You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

Three year full of love and these three days were so brutal. Once Naruto apologized, Sasuke would hold him. Because they were meant for each other.

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk_

Naruto slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. 'Damn Tsunade.' he cursed at his aunt, the closes thing to a mother he had. He hadn't be able to get a hold of her in days.

_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk_

He slumped over his dinning room table and stared into the cup of coffee. The creamer and sugar made it look like chocolate milk. Sasuke had his black, never a big fan of sweets. Naruto could never drink it black.

_So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news_

The paper had a picture of a bloody room, headline saying "MURDERER KILLS AGAIN." Naruto flipped over the pages.

_More hearts being broken or people being used_

He threw the paper away, not happy with the sadness in the world.

_Put on my coat in the pouring rain_

The rain stung his face. The winters air made the rain like daggers. It hurt.

_I saw a movie it just wasn't the same_

He decided to go see "The Fight for the Stars." Kiba had said it was good.

_'Cause it was happy and I was sad_

He left early, not wanting to see the end. It was so happy, and part of him was mad that anyone could be happy.

_It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_

He wondered mildly if Sasuke felt the same. That the world should be sad because he was. Maybe that was why he hurt him. Naruto felt sorry for Itachi, loosing his vision.

_Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you.  
I go about my business, I'm doin fine_

Naruto stopped by his favorite ramen stand, ordered a bowl of miso. He downed it in 12 seconds flat. Once he paid he headed to the store to by the new releases of manga.

_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line_

His phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and gasped. "Sasu-koi" He wanted to answer but couldn't think of the words to say. So he put it back into his pocket. "I'm lost without you.*" Sang from the coat, then died, only to start up again.

_Same old story, not much to say_

"Hello." Naruto said softly, deciding to answer after all.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah it's me."

"I...Sorry I dialed the wrong number." and with that the line went dead.

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as he closed the flip-top phone and slid it back into his pocket.

_Hearts are broken, everyday._

XxXxXx

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on_

Naruto sighed as he rinsed the cinnamon out of his mouth. He never was a fan of mint toothpaste. Neither was Sasuke. He smiled, one of the many things they did have in common.

_I know you hate it when I leave the light on_

He turned off every light in the apartment, save his room. He grabbed his cell phone before heading back to his room.

_I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down._

The sheets were cotton, like he liked them, like Sasuke liked them. Most people thought that the Uchiha would only sleep on silk, but that was a lie.

_Take a deep breath and a good look around_

It was lonely going to bed. No Sasuke to tease, to sleep with, to talk about his day with, to read with. He was alone. Tears filled his eyes again.

_Put on my PJ's and hop into bed_

He patted his baby blue PJ's and shifted under the blanket. He looked at his phone, begging it to ring, to be Sasuke again, but wanting to talk to him. But his hope were shot down.

_I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead_

He stared at the phone longer, his eyes empty. Then he threw it into the wall, before it hit, it began to ring, "I'm lost wit..." it shattered. Tears ran down Naruto's face.

_I try and tell myself it'll be all right_

'He'll relize he loves me. He will.' Naruto thought and closed his eyes.

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause_

He reached over to his bedside table and opened a bottle of pills dumping a few into his hand, putting back the extras. He swallowed them dry and waited for them to put him to sleep.

_Dreams last for so long  
Even after you're gone  
I know you love me  
And soon I know you will see  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you_

Naruto groggily got up.

"BANG BANG BANG." echoed threw the apartment. Naruto stumbled threw the rooms to the door. He unlocked the door.

"GIVE ME A MINUTE, DEAR GOD!" he snapped, unlocking the final lock. He opened the door. "Sa...Sasuke..." Arms wrapped around him.

"Naruto...I'm sorry." the raven whispered, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

"How...How did you find me?"

"Kiba."

"Sasuke...I'm sorry about whatever I did wrong, even though I can't figure it out." Naruto whispered, resting his head on the older boys chest.

"I...it wasn't you... I'm just an idiot." Sasuke replied.

"Lets go to sleep." Naruto said, pulling the raven into his apartment.

"Yeah lets."

_Yeah... You were meant for me and I was meant for you._

* * *

*Song by Blink 182 Really good and sweet


End file.
